The present invention relates to a method of power management in an electrically-assisted vehicle such as an electrically-assisted bicycle. It will be within the abilities of those skilled in the art to adapt the provided method to other type of electrically-assisted vehicles, for example, an electrically-assisted scooter, an electrically-assisted car, etc. More generally, in the present application, an electrically-assisted vehicle designates any vehicle intended to be driven by a human force, and provided with a motor-driven electrical assistance capable of completing human power or of occasionally replacing it.